universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Liddell
Entrance Down the Rabbit Hole Alice floats gently down to the battlefield via dress. Special Attacks Neutral B - Playing Cards Alice takes out a deck of playing cards and shoots some, slicing and dicing opponents upon impact. Like Fox's blaster, Alice is able to shoot cards in a rapid-fire manner. You are even able to angle the direction the cards go in like with R.O.B.'s eye beam or Pit's bow. They also manage to go by throwing items (that don't explode in a standard fashion) and weak projectiles shot. They can even aim at anyone nearby themselves, whether it'd be as they travel or as soon as they're fired. You can charge this move up for a burst attack, flinging several cards at the competition to cover a far wider area in a disorderly, scattered pattern. If you charge it up too much, Alice will drop all the cards, making you have to wait a bit before you can do this move again. Side B - Croquet Mallet Alice gets out her croquet mallet and launches an electrified croquet ball. They are able to bounce off multiple targets and are obviously stronger projectiles than her playing cards. You can charge up how fast the ball flies, which allows for longer stun time and larger damage, despite the weak knockback and only being able to knock down an opponent. You can argue that this is pretty similar to the Scout's Sandman, but for those of us who have played the game (or at least have seen it in action), the mallet itself can be like a billy club whenever you want it to be, dealing more damage than a standard croquet ball and more knockback as well as aftershock, which manages to not only harm the opponent who has it, but also those who make direct contact. Up B - Blunderbuss Alice gets out a blunderbuss and fires a powerful shot that can manage to knock her down as well as those who get hit by it. On land, she has to wait a while before she can reuse this move. If you shoot someone with this move up close while he/she is at high damage, it'll be a one-hit KO. In the air, you can aim where you are launched while shooting in the same manner as you would grounded, only you don't have to wait to reuse this when you land. Use this when footstooling someone, and he/she gets meteor-smashed! Down B - Teapot Cannon Alice gets out her not-so-little Teapot Cannon that isn't short and stout, holding by the handle and the spout (okay, I'll stop it now). When she's firmly grasping it, she moves like one would holding a Cracker Launcher, aiming included. You can press B to fire tea infuser balls that explode into steaming hot tea that burns like a motherfucker. They can scold an opponent for a few seconds, making physical attacks of his/hers burn him/her when they land. They are also good for healing teammates and creating slip traps. You can charge up a shot, and when it hits a full charge, it's able to break shields like a baseball to a window. However, that, and/or 5 standard shots in a row, can cause the teapot to overheat, so you have to wait for it to cool down. Press A to put away the teapot. Final Smash - Hysteria Mode Alice goes into mass hysteria, causing her skin to become a ghostly white, her eyes to become black and bleeding, and her hair to become shorter as well as everything around her becoming monochrome except for the blood as she lets out a blood-curdling scream that stuns those around her. Along with invincibility and more powerful standard attacks, she also gains a new moveset: Neutral B - Jabberwock's Eye Staff Alice charges up the Jabberwock's Eye Staff and fires a laser beam from it that she's able to aim. When B is released, the staff dispels a giant fireball that explodes upon hitting an opponent. If you hold A while Alice charges up the Eye Staff, she'll send rocket-like orbs to come crashing down in the direction the arrow above is aimed in via the analog stick, making more explosions occur in a beautiful hazy purple mist. Side B - Pepper Grinder Alice gets out the Pepper Grinder and unloads pepper corn upon the competition, obviously dealing intense burn damage. She's able to move during the rapid-fire bit. As an alternative, Alice can fire a large amount of pepper at the opponent, causing him/her to not only be burnt, but also sneeze so hard that he/she gets suicidally KO'd. Up B - Knightmare Alice gets out her Knightmare and swings it upward, travelling up along with it. If she's hit an opponent, she's able to do this nifty D-Air where she stabs him/her into the ground, healing her more as a bonus when it's in use. Down B - Deadtime Watch Alice activates the Deadtime Watch, stopping time for the rest of the time this final smash is active. Like Captain N's Pause (outside of the bonus item you get at the end), attacking opponents when the watch is active will do bugger all. However, when time's no longer frozen, everybody takes the damage Alice has dealt. This whole process will last you 20 seconds, and the more damage you have, the higher your power will be in this FS. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" KOSFX2: *groans* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Unh!" Taunts Up: "I did not come back looking for a fight." Sd: *Cheshire Cat appears and says one of his riddle-esque tips* Dn: "I'm not afraid to die. Times I've welcomed death." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *spins her knife around with blood getting on the screen* 2. *smirks in a close-up at the screen* 3. "I think I've had my fill of the theatre for a while." Failure/Clap: Self-pity Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - One, Two, One, Two (and through and through) Dash Attack - Hobby Horse Smash Attacks *Sd - Cleaver Throw *Up - Fire Whip *Dn - Jacks Tilt Attacks *Sd - Ice Wand *Up - Aloft Stab *Dn - Clockwork Bomb Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Demon Dice *F-Air - Pick a Card! *B-Air - Coughing Up Blood *U-Air - Umbrella *D-Air - Jack Bomb Throws *Grab - By the Shirt *Pummel - A tap in the right place *Forward - Pepper Grinder *Back - Backstabs, then Kick *Up - Suddenly, Train *Down - You Don't Know Jacks Misc. *Ledge Attack - Vorpal Stab to the Skull *Ground Attack - Unseen Stab *Trip Attack - Dental Problems Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, I'm fighting a British girl with a knife and other bizarre weapons." Otacon: "That would be Alice Liddell." Snake: "Wait...you mean like Alice in Wonderland?" Otacon: "Yeah. When she was young, her parents and sister burned in a housefire, and only she could escape from the inferno. It left her scarred for life, and now she's gone mad as well as a bit dangerous. She's been places and seen things that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine." Snake: "Ahh, so this rose has thorns." Otacon: "Yeah. She uses toys as weapons, and she's free of her physical and mental constraints, enabling her to take over people's minds." Snake: "Doesn't sound that bad to me." Otacon: "But...why?" Snake: "Underneath that crazy exterior beats the heart of a woman." Otacon: "But you and Alice cannot both survive, Snake. You're two parts of the same--" *cut off* Snake: "Otacon, what's going on there? Otacon! OTACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *We're All Mad Here *Dream Journal (based on Madotsuki from Yume Nikki) *Future Madness (based on Yuno Gasai) *Queen of Dagen-hearts (based on Fran Bow) *Little Girl (based on Little Girl in Erin Robinson's Little Girl in Underland) *Over the Rainbow (based on Dorothy from concept art of the sadly canned Ozombie) *Caterpillar Effect (based on Max Caulfield from Life is Strange) *First Fear (based on Jennifer Simpson from Clock Tower) *We're friends...right? (based on Ellen from Witch's House) *Beyond the Laughing Sky (based on the classic Dinsey Alice) Victory Theme Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Beyond the Laughing Sky Stage Wonderland - Vale of Tears Relic Vorpal Blade Lawl Food Painted Rose Trivia *Some of Alice's toys, such as her Fire Whip, are from beta content of Madness Returns. *Her side taunt is a reference to the hint key from the original PC version of the first installment. *Her Lawl Food refers to her health pickups in Madness Returns. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Blue Category:People TheBrideKing has crush on Category:Goth Category:British Category:Not Disney Category:Hero or Villain Category:Knife Wielder Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Young Adult Category:Sexy Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Alice Madness Returns Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Ow the Edge Category:TheBrideKings Favorites